


Dirty

by Kiyaar



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Fluff, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar
Summary: More snips from tumblr! Orgasm denial featuring Steve's Very Competent Hands. And Begging.





	Dirty

Tony desperately wants Steve to kiss him. 

“No,” Steve murmurs, gentle, so gentle. He leans down, inches from Tony’s face, something fond - a smirk, coming up over his face as he reaches out one massive hand to smear through what Steve’s left on his chin from earlier.

Steve looks at his  _watch_ , idly brings his thumb to his mouth, and Tony tries to inch forward with his toes, but the best he can do is rug burn because of the spreader bar between his knees. 

“Just touch me,” Tony gasps, “please, fu- _Steve, just_.” 

Steve kneels, actually kneels, and Tony’s whole body sags with relief as Steve lays a hand on him for the first time all night. He thinks he could die of the embarrassment climbing warm in his chest; he  _feels_  his cock jumping against Steve’s palm, Steve isn’t even doing anything, he’s just feeling the weight of him, he’s just holding Tony’s balls in his palm, he’s just  _smiling_ and he’s barely touching him at all and it’s  _agony_ wrapped up in ecstasy. He thought he wanted this tonight, but Steve is just watching him, Steve is treating him like a plaything and Tony has never been harder and that’s Steve’s thumb playing under his head and some ungodly sound makes it out of Tony’s mouth even as he’s trying to hold his breath.

“ _Oh_ ,” Tony whimpers. 

Steve brings his hand to Tony’s mouth. “Spit.” Tony does, and Steve comes away with a handful of spit and come and grips Tony’s chin with his other hand.

“How does it feel,” Steve says, and Tony doesn’t know how he’s supposed to differentiate,  _good_ , he thinks he says, but it’s all heat and slick but then it’s  _better_ , it’s Steve’s hand on Tony’s cock, rough and wet and he bucks his hips forward and –

Steve’s hand disappears.

“Don’t move,” Steve says.

“Please,” Tony says.

“Please what,” Steve says.

“Please more.”

Steve’s hand is back, and Tony nearly weeps, he would rub off on Steve’s foot right now if that’s what it took, it’s all he needs, and then –

“ _Jesus_ ,” Tony yelps. “What the – no,  _no,_ come on, Steve, please please,  _please,_ at least let me _–”_

“You know you can safeword out,” Steve says.

Tony is not going to safeword out, Tony is apparently going to kneel here and cry as Steve runs ice up and down his cock, as he watches his erection flag and die, as Steve brings out the plastic cage.

“I hate you,” Tony says, his heart still pounding in his chest. He watches Steve fit his balls through the ring, watches him coax him into the shaft of the thing, turns his face to the ceiling as Steve runs the padlock through.

“That was fucking dirty,” Tony says. “And completely unfair.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” Steve says, and presses his mouth to Tony’s.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post [HERE](http://kiyaar.tumblr.com/post/101734691158/one-word-prompt-denial). I love reblogs almost as much as I love comments. 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/besafesteve)


End file.
